


Y por qué...

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Bakura cree ver al espíritu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y por qué...

Hay veces que Bakura cree verlo, tan altivo como siempre a pesar de ser un espíritu que ha sido derrotado repetidas veces por el que considera su mayor enemigo.

La ilusión siempre se rompe cuando él salta, sobresaltado y con su corazón latiendo con más rapidez de la que debería ser posible, y su reflejo —lo que en realidad vio— hace lo mismo en lugar de quedarse inmóvil y sonreírle con burla al ver su reacción.

Eso le recuerda que el espíritu se fue, esta vez para siempre, y aunque eso debería aliviarlo no lo hace, al menos no del todo.

Pero a pesar de eso Bakura sigue su camino, negándose a preguntarse a sí mismo la razón por la que creyó verlo —y por qué no ha comenzado a olvidarlo, como cualquiera olvidaría su pasado, y por qué se sorprende mas nunca siente el miedo que debería ante la perspectiva de su regreso.


End file.
